


Not a Princess Anymore

by virus21



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: When faced with horror, one can become harder, nastier. And when that happens, you have to be something else, something different from what you where.
Kudos: 4





	Not a Princess Anymore

It was a steamy night near the village of Tidus. The type that would give one the urge for some action and excitement. Which wouldn't be bad if the person in question wasn't a Horde commander. Marshal Commander Slann was not a pleasant man, even by Horde standards. He was man of excess, both for his love for pleasure and his tactics of brutality. 

Both could describe the operations of the Red Bat labor camp, of which he was Commandant. Or rather was as the Rebellion had already liberated it while he was on assignment elsewhere. He had punished the man he had put in charge. Hordak had wanted to do so himself, but Slann said it was his responsibility. The man had pleaded for mercy from Hordak and got none. It took two hours for him to die.

After such a loss and the work it went punishing his subordinate, he wanted some entertainment and he knew that Tidus had a place for it: Dancers. Granted he did plan to just watch if he could have his way and as a Horde Commander, he usually could.

He entered the dance club, flanked by two Horde Troopers. Slann sat right in front to get a view, the other patrons not even daring to confront him. The owner nervously walked over to him.

“Is there anything special I can get you, Commander Slann?” 

“Impress me” Was all the commander said. The owner snapped his fingers and the band played a erotic tune.

“I think you'll like this” The owner said “She's a new girl, but she's something else”.

“I'll be the judge of that” Slann skeptically said. Just then, a woman appeared. She was short, but curvy, her hair long and violet. Slann was already impressed as were the other patrons as they started throwing coin at the stage before the woman had done anything. 

That when she dropped the robe. She worn nothing but a bikini style top and bottom. Her breasts were large, butt was plump and legs were thick. Slann licked his lips, now smitten with what he saw. The woman danced, shook on the nearby pole and seduced, all for more coin.

Slann wasn't going to be content with just watching, he wanted more. And being a Horde commander meant that he could get it. “I want a private meeting, if you know what I mean” Slann said to the owner.

“But sir, that isn't allowed” The owner's comments got him a death glare from Slann, clearly not taking no for answer. The owner went over to the young dancer, telling her what the situation was. She was oddly ok with it.

The dancer dropped from the stage and had Slann follow her to a nearby room. Once there, Slann sat down. He was about to unbutton his pants, but the dancer had other plans “Wait commander, you can't just rush things. One must marinate as it were first as to make it all the better”. Slann smiled, willing to play such a game and let her do as she wished.

The dancer sat on his lap, moving and gyrating. Slann licked his lips again, now to the point of drooling. He was going to have fun with her when the time came. 

“Like what you see, Commander Slann?” The dancer said, Slann nodding.

“What gives you more pleasure, sex or pain” Slann was taken aback by the question, confusion his face. “You seem to like both with equal measure” She continued “Your camp gave quite a bit of evidence of both”. 

“Wait a minute, you're Princ....!” Before Slann could finish, the dance created a blade made of light and slashed Slann's throat, blood splashing on her. The Hordesman grabbing his neck to stop the blood loose to no avail.

“Princess Glimmer” she finished “I was at that camp of yours when the Rebellion liberated it. I had saw much of the Horde's horror, but even then, yours was evil on a level I never thought existed. I would like to thank you. If not for you, I might have stayed naive. I kind of wished I had. No matter”.

Slann struggled to scream or attack Glimmer, the blood loss preventing him from doing so as he simply collapse on the floor, bleeding out.

Glimmer used her powers to cloak herself, the blood on her thankfully also cloaking as well. The Horde troopers that Slann had came with had stayed behind, making escape easier. Glimmer made her way outside, de-cloaking and mounting her horse. As she left, she heard the sounds of the troopers yelling, obviously finding their commander dead.

Glimmer road on, reflecting on what she just had done. Before, she was just a princess and a rebel, though one that was not the greatest as far as the latter went. She would rather be chasing cute boys than fight. Now, shes an assassin, even more than what she was.

Then she remembers the horror at Slann's labor camp, the mutilated bodies, the people broken both in body and mind and she feels that what she did was worth it. Adora can be the great leader and She-Ra can be the noble champion, she will be the Rebellion's knife, its dagger, its poison. She would be what ever she needed to get the job done in the dark. The irony given her powers not lost on her.

Princess to assassin. Just one of the hard decisions one makes in war.


End file.
